


Spartan Cross-Dressers

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Fearless Defenders (Comics)
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Valkyrie helps Annabelle select an outfit fit for a midgardian turned shieldmaiden.





	Spartan Cross-Dressers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/gifts).



"Come now, Annabelle, we haven't much time." Valkyrie looked her over and Annabelle blushed at the attention. "You are clearly unprepared for battle, but we can obtain something suitable."

Annabelle didn't move. "But wait, I don't think. . ." Valkyrie spun on her heel and stared at Annabelle, impatience emanating from her form.

"The All-Mother has spoken. Come on, you must change, and then we must go." Valkyrie turned quickly again and kept walking.

Annabelle looked to Misty for help.

"Don't look at me. You definitely are not paying me enough to go watch you and Breastplate Barbie play dress up," Misty said, rolling her eyes. 

Annabelle huffed and threw up her hands, breaking into a jog to catch up with Valkyrie. They turned a corner, walked down a hallway, and Valkyrie stopped suddenly, throwing open a door and holding it open for both of them to walk through. Annabelle didn't get two feet into the room before she was frozen in place by the sight of all the artifacts it held within. 

"You are impressed by the smallest of wonders. You will need a weapon, and armor, here," Valkyrie said, handing Annabelle a sword that was half the size of her own.

"Oh, I don't think I know what to do with this." Annabelle handed it back to Valkyrie and moved over to another rack, which had a large axe with a wood handle, almost like an enlarged version of a pickaxe she might use on a dig. She picked it up and swirled around to show Valkyrie. "I think this is the one." Annabelle couldn't contain her smile.

"Yes, that will do. Now for armor. Go down the next aisle and see if you can find some greaves that fit your legs, and I'll find you a helmet."

Annabelle tried on a few pairs that were much too big for her and ended up with what she thought might have been a child's pair. She walked back toward where she had left Valkyrie, the unfamiliar metal clanking together as she walked. As she turned the corner, she could see Valkyrie waiting for her with two helmets in her hand.

"We have to hurry. We cannot chance the Doom Maidens waking. Come here and try this one on." The first helmet covered Annabelle's head entirely and she could barely see out of the eye holes in front. Before it was fully settled on her head, Valkyrie had already yanked it off and tossed it aside. "That will not do at all. You must try this one." Valkyrie gently placed it onto Annabelle's head and held her by the shoulders so she could get a good look at her. "Yes, this is much better," Valkyrie said, pulling her close and gently cupping Annabelle's face. Annabelle felt her cheeks flush slightly, as Valkyrie ran her thumb over her cheekbone and then her lips. "You must be brave," Valkyrie advised.

Annabelle decided she should start being brave right then, so she grabbed Valkyrie by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Their knee-guards clinked together and Valkyrie's breast plate pressed into Annabelle's chest as their bodies moved closer together. Valkyrie's body was firm and strong under Annabelle and the heat of their kiss had fogged up her glasses. Valkyrie pulled away and Annabelle touched her now swollen bottom lip.

"Now we must go. You are ready," Valkyrie declared.

Despite Valkyrie's conviction, Annabelle wasn't so sure. She would have much rather stayed in the armor room kissing the day away, but she knew part of this Doom Maiden disaster was her fault, so she squared he shoulders and followed Valkyrie out to find Misty and Hippolyta.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [frnklymrshnkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly) for the beta.


End file.
